


Blind Passions

by misumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is desperate for some kind of relief after too many recent tragedies. Even if that relief involves Eren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Passions

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'bondage' square on Season of Kink card no.2. Massive hugs as always to ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Hajime Isayama.

Eren’s skin was always so feverishly hot. Maybe, Jean thought to himself, that should have been one of the ways they could have seen his little Titan problem coming, but he had never really got quite as close as this to Eren before, had he? A fist clenched in his shirt, sure, maybe the odd pressing of foreheads and the accidental brush of lips when they got too close that could have been called a kiss. And there might, _might_ , have been some hurried grinding that led to one or both of them getting off… But! There had never been anything like this. Jean had always had Marco for that.

Marco…

Jean shook his head, discarding the vision of a smiling, freckled face as quickly as it appeared. He wasn’t to think about him, hell, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about _anything_ ; otherwise, what was the point of this whole exercise? Blindfolded and with the leather straps of his 3DMG binding his wrists together, so he could just forget the events of the past few weeks and months and just focus on Eren fucking him senseless.

Or, at least, that’s what Eren was supposed to be doing. Jean wriggled his hips, tried to make the weight resting there actually do something. “Fuck, Jeager, get a move on!”

“Start getting impatient and I’ll gag you as well.” Eren paused, obviously considering the idea. “Hey, maybe I should do that anyway?”

“You’re the one that said you wanted to hear me scream.”

“Yeah, good point...” It had occurred to Jean that Eren might have cooled off and reconsidered in the time it had taken them to untangle themselves from each other and head to the barracks, but he was relieved to hear that the heat in Eren’s voice was still there. Which was good, because having to indulge in a solitary wank now would be deeply unsatisfying after getting to this point.

Two fingers played against the edge of Jean’s lips, pressing intently until he opened his mouth to let them inside. “Are you ready?”

Jean nodded, running his tongue over as much of each finger as he could manage and resisting the urge to nibble or bite down. He wasn’t entirely sure how it worked, but the last thing he wanted was to accidentally trigger Eren’s transformation. Talk about an embarrassing way to go…

Instead, he focused on getting Eren’s fingers as wet as possible, sucking and licking at them until they were slipped from his mouth and he was rewarded with a sharp bite to the collarbone. Jean let out a gasp that was a mixture of surprise and pleasure – damn, of course, Eren would be a biter. Eren seemed pleased with Jean’s reaction, at least, letting out a small noise of amusement that Jean just knew was accompanied by a smirk, before worrying at the same spot with his teeth once more and then moving on to explore the rest of Jean’s body. With the blindfold on, Jean had no way of predicting where Eren would touch next – a bite to the inside of his thigh was followed up by a kiss to the elbow, for example – and Eren took full advantage, peppering Jean’s body with a series of licks, kisses, and bites that for some reason where always just slightly off from where Jean really needed to be touched. It was frustrating but seriously arousing at the same time, although Jean wasn’t entirely sure if Eren was doing it on purpose or if he just had seriously poor aim. 

The teasing was doing nothing for his aching cock though. He was about to complain again, to tell Eren to hurry the fuck up, when the tip of a wet finger traced along the underside of his cock. “Fuck, yes…”

“Like that, huh?” Eren ran his finger along the length of Jean’s cock again, then back up to play with the tip, rubbing it in circles over and over as he spread precome all over the head. Jean bit down on the urge to curse again, bucking his hips in time with Eren’s ministrations.

“Jeager, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna…”

“Gonna what?”

Jean growled. Marco never did this, he knew when to stop teasing and take the goddamn hint. Marco didn’t… Shit, no, now was _not_ the time to think about him. Eren’s fingers, that was what he needed to focus on. He sighed and swallowed his pride, knowing he was likely to get teased about begging later. “Please, I need it…”

“Why, Jean, you’re almost bearable like this.” Was Eren grinning? Jean was certain he was, how could he not be?

“See if I ever let you touch me again. I… Ah!” Something cold hit his arse, and then Eren’s slick fingers were circling his hole. Jean readjusted his arms, trying to ease the slight ache building up there so he could focus on the stretch of Eren’s fingers moving inside him instead. For all his faults, Eren at least seemed to be pretty damn good at this, fingertips brushing lightly against Jean’s prostate as he was worked open. Jean was almost sad at the loss when Eren removed them, but then the blunt head of Eren’s cock nudged at his entrance. Any residual shame about begging was lost as Eren pushed inside, a constant stream of pleas and moans falling from Jean’s lips. This was exactly what he’d needed; he’d never expected Eren to feel so good. 

Jean was a little surprised at how quiet Eren was as they fucked, that he wasn’t taking the opportunity to gloat about how he had Jean at his mercy. Then again, it was probably just as well - any dirty talk from Eren would probably end up descending into him going on and on about how much he wanted to kill Titans. Besides, while he’d never admit it out loud, the little grunts and moans Eren was making were pretty fucking hot.

After a few false starts, Jean succeeded in hooking his wrists around the back of Eren’s neck, pulling him forward and encouraging him to go harder, deeper. Just a little more, he was so close… Luckily, Eren took the hint, grabbing one of Jean’s legs and pushing it forward as he thrust faster, until Jean’s vision went white and he came with a cry, spilling all over his stomach. It wasn’t a scream, not exactly, not that it would stop Eren being smug about it later…

A few more thrusts and Eren was done as well, taking care to remove Jean’s blindfold and restraints before rolling off to the side. Jean massaged his wrists, trying to rub some life back into them. Eren was looking at him strangely. What the hell? Did he want to go again or something? Why was he… It took Jean a minute to realise exactly whose name he’d said as he came. Oh. Oh, shit.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Eren shrugged. “Forget it. It’s not like we didn’t all know.”

Jean was both relieved and a little worried at that – had they really been that obvious? Not that it mattered now… “Yeah, well, maybe the blindfold wasn’t such a good idea then.”

“Maybe. Tell you what, you want to make it up to me, you blindfold me next time.”

Jean nodded. That sounded like a plan to him. No lasting damage done, and… 

Wait a minute.

“Who the hell says there’s going to be a next time?”


End file.
